A Sparrow & A Barbossa
by Ercassiel
Summary: Barbossa's daughter is awaiting the gallows, what happens when a certain pirate captain ends up in her cell? During the movie R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nope. I own a copy of the film, a poster and lots of pictures, but unfortunately Pirates of the Caribbean is the property of Disney.

**A Sparrow & A Barbossa**

Prologue

I stood at the bow of the ship humming. It wasn't a hum with a particular tune, but the whole ship knew it as mine.

"On ye feet!" The Captains voice rang out. I watched as all the men ran to line up. We were about to leave Tortuga and the Captain was checking everyone was ready to set sail.

"Ye to Kat!" He called over to me. I smiled and ran over to join the other crewmembers. I stood next to the First mate, who was also my father. He glanced down at me, before returning his attention to the Captain.

I'd lived aboard the ship my entire life, which was only 14 years. I had light red hair, which I kept in a braid because of its length. My eyes were blue, with flecks of grey. My skin was slightly tanned from being out in the Caribbean sun too much. I wore black boots, black trousers, a white shirt and a blue bandana over my head. I had a small dagger that I used for protection. I kept it around my waist, on my belt. I wasn't allowed a gun or a proper sword as my father forbid it.

My father was not a young man, he was in late thirties. He had brown hair, and green eyes. My mother had died when I was nine, murdered on the streets of Tortuga. So I had been left in the capable hands of my father and the crew, who helped to raise me. Hector Barbossa, my father, was first mate upon the ship.

The ship. She was beautiful. My first home, the only place I would ever consider calling home. She was made of a dark wood, and had several decks. At the front was a beautiful carved maiden, who held a bird in an outstretched hand. It had many guns, which could cause much damage. It had black sails, which gave the ship an air of mystery. It's name was not displayed anywhere, but it didn't need to be. Everyone knew of _The Black Pearl_, and everyone feared it. It was the most notorious pirate ship in the Caribbean, maybe even the entire Spanish Main.

And its Captain, for most of the time I was aboard, was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. He had dark skin (from far too much sun), and beautiful rich brown eyes lined with black kohl. His black hair was knotted, and several beads and trinkets had become tangled in it. His goatee was braided into two, and the whole look made him even more beautiful and extraordinary. He wore a red bandana and a tri corner hat over it. He also wore a long leather coat. He was a good pirate and a great man.

Jack was the reason I had had my first taste of rum some months before. He was the reason I could fight as well as most of the men on board the _Pearl_. He gave me the blue bandana I always wore. It had been his, but when he became Captain he got himself the red one. Most of the crew had said I was smitten with him. I may have been. But like every pirate my first love was the sea.

Three days after we left Tortuga, there was a mutiny. My father and the rest of the crew left Jack on an island, to die.

I was dropped off at the next port. It turned out my father thought I was bad luck. Stupid pirates and their stupid bad luck! I always had a suspicion that he thought women weren't as good pirates as men.

So that was how ten years after that faithful day I ended up in a cell of Port Royal, awaiting my trip to the gallows.

I had been placed in a separate cell to the rest of the men, and was just getting comfy when a dark haired man was thrown into my cell.

"What the hell…?" I said. I looked down at the man. I kicked him over. I gasped. The man lying in front of me was none other than the Captain Jack Sparrow. And he was starting to wake up.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Nope. I own a copy of the film, a poster and lots of pictures, but unfortunately Pirates of the Caribbean is the property of Disney. No matter how much I wish for Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom.

**A Sparrow & A Barbossa**

Chapter One

"Er… My head," He muttered. I glanced at his head and saw parts of broken glass tangled in his hair and he was bleeding.

"Do ye think ye could stop staring at me, luv?" Jack asked, while grinning up at me.

"My, my Jack Sparrow," I say. "How did you end up here?"

He looked me over. In the last ten years I hadn't changed much. My eyes were the same as ever. As was my hair, though it was shorter and slightly curler. I still wore the blue bandana. I now owned a proper sword and a pistol, but still kept my dagger, which was hid in my boot. I had grown a few inches and I had developed curves. I had several scars, not all were visible with my clothes on, a pirate brand and a tattoo.

He stopped and looked at my face. He concentrated very hard. I smirked at him. I started humming. He smiled at me. "Looks as though my little Kat has grown up," He said.

"It seems ye are again without a ship, Captain," I replied. I suddenly noticed that the people in the cell next to us were silent and gazing at us intently. "Don't ye have something better to be doing," I growled fiercely at them. They quickly turned away.

Jack chuckled. "Pray tell, what is so funny?" I asked. "Ye," he replied simply. I scowled at him, which caused him to laugh at me even more.

"So, luv, what you been doin' in the last ten years?" Jack said while smiling at me.

I smiled to, and told him about how my father had abandoned me shortly after the mutiny. And how I swore my revenge, but had yet to achieve it. I explained about the ship I spent seven years on; an all female pirate ship where I had the tattoo done.

"What of?" Jack interrupted. "A cat, with my name below it. I had it put on my right shoulder blade," I replied.

Next I spoke of my adventure with the East India Trading Company, and how they branded me a pirate. I showed him my arm, and the mark.

"Yer a true pirate now, luv," Jack told me as he ran his thumb over the P on my arm. I blushed. Jack thought I was a real pirate. Me! I was on cloud nine, I was so happy.

He got up and settled himself down on the bench. He lay down and closed his eyes.

"It's polite to offer the lady the bed, before taking it yerself," I scorn him. "Well when I see one I'll do just that," Jack said sleepily.

I grew outraged. I stomped over to him. I raised my foot and kicked him. "OW!" He shouted. I smirked at him before turning around.

He grabbed my wrist spun me back round to face him. He pulled me further down, so we were lying next to each other. He leaned closer towards me. I tilted my head and leaned in closer towards him.

There was barely an inch between lips, when I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Night, Jack." And rolled over, so my back was against his chest.

"Captain Jack," I heard him mumble before sleep over took me.

I awoke to the sound of canon fire. "I know those guns," Jack exclaims. He goes to the window and looks out. "It's the _Pearl_."

One of the men in the cell next to us says, "_The Black Pearl_? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

I snort. "No survivors?" Jack repeats. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

"I wonder if _Captain_ Barbossa is still alive," I mock. Jack turns to me confused. "I hate him, remember?" Jack turns back to the window.

Another canon shot is heard. Suddenly Jack jumps off the bench onto the floor pulling me down beneath him. I looked to see that the wall of the cell next to me had be blown open by the canon ball. Jack had used his body to protect me.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all," One of the escaping prisoners tell us.

Jack ignores him and looks down at me. "Are ye all right, luv?" He asks me concernedly.

I nod. "Only, I'm havin' some problems breathing," I gasp. He quickly springs up, as though he only just realised that he was still on top of me.

"Looks like it's just us," He says to me. "Lets not forget the mutt under the table," I say while gesturing to the stupid creature.

Jack walks to the front of the cell. He places his hand through the bars and grabs the bone, which the prisoners abandoned in their escape.

He whistles, "Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack, and Katrina. Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."

Suddenly there was a crash, and the stupid dog ran off. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack says, before being interrupted by another crash, as the prison guard is thrown down the stairs.

Two men enter. Two men I knew from my days on _the Pearl_. Twigg and Koehler. Twigg looks around. "This ain't the armoury," He announces.

Koehler was moving closer to the cell. "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow, and his wench," Koehler says.

"Why ye…" I started. But Jack had covered my mouth with his hand to stop me talking.

I bit him, as Twigg spits at our feet. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much, except know he has some pleasurable company."

"Fuck you!" I shout at him.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Jack says. Koehler grabs Jack's throat. In doing so he reveals a skeletal arm. "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

Koehler released his throat, "You know nothing of Hell." They go, leaving Jack and me alone.

"That's very interesting," Jack mutters.

I've just had a really boring biology exam so I'm posting this in hope it will get some good reviews to cheer me up!

Thanks to VeganHippie and HiddenTiger13 for their reviews


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nope. I own a copy of the film, a poster and lots of pictures, but unfortunately Pirates of the Caribbean is the property of Disney. No matter how much I wish for Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom.

**A Sparrow & A Barbossa**

Chapter Two

I spent the rest of the night trying to sleep. Jack kept kicking the door, running at it, widening the hole at the back of the cell. But nothing he did worked, we were stuck. And the gallows still awaited us.

When I finally manage to drift off, Jacks snoring rudely awakes me. But at least it was light out. And the canon fire had stopped. Though nobody had come to check on us.

I look at Jack and see him lying on the floor. I also hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You. Sparrow!" A tall brown hair, brown eyed man, who looked ever so familiar, rudely said. "Aye," Jack replies.

"You are familiar with that ship – the _Black Pearl_?" The man asks.

"I've heard of it," Jack tells him. I snort. The man looks at me. "What?"

"Who are you? Why are you here?" He asks me. "Katrina. Pirate," I answer. He looks at me confused, he had obviously never heard of female pirates.

He turns his attention from me back to Jack. "Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack says. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

The man replies, "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack looks at his nails while saying, "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate," The man replies. Jack looks at him. "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" He asks.

"Never! They took Miss Swann," He replies. 'Who?' I mouth at Jack. He ignores me.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me," Jack tells the man.

"I can get you out of here," The man tells Jack. "When do we leave?" I ask hurriedly, I have no desire to cut my life short by waiting around for my execution date.

"How's that? The key's run off," Jack asks, ignoring me again.

The man looks at the cells before saying, "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picks up one of the benches and places it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free." The man finishes.

"What's your name?" Jack asks. I groan. It is not the time to be asking names, it was the time to escape.

"Will Turner," He replies. I gasp. They both stare at me. I turn to Jack, who slowly nods.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Jack says. I shake my head, he knows it is. 'What the hell is going on?' I think to myself.

"Yes," Will replies.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring us from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack says as he passes his hand out of the bars.

They shake. "Agreed."

"Agreed. Get us out," Jack says. Will lifts the door free. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects," Jack says. He grabs his hat, pistol and sword. I grab my own sword and pistol, before we leave, quickly.

* * *

We sneak along under the dock. "We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will asks, while glancing at the grand ship a little out to sea. 

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term," Jack says. "Same thing," I whisper to Will. Jack turns back to us. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will announces fiercely. "Oh, good. No worries, then," Jack replies, while I make vomiting noises. Jack grins at me.

We sneak down to the beach and hide under an up turned boat. We quickly and silently shuffle to the water, with the boat above our heads.

We had walk a little way then Will says, "This is either madness or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack says.

"It's definitely the madness one," I say. "Watch out for the cage, Will."

He doesn't hear me as his foot lands in it, and he drags it along for a few minutes.

We climb up the back of the Dauntless. Jack first, Will, then me bringing up the rear. We run along the deck until we arrive where all the crew are standing.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship," Jack shouts.

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouts brandishing a sword. They burst out laughing. I silently groan. This boy knew nothing about pirates, except all the hearsay that he had heard.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay," The man in charge declares.

Jack cocks his pistol and points it at the man's nose. "Son…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Will and I ordered the men down into a lifeboat. While Jack went to sort something out at the helm.

The men in the boat start shouting and failing their arms about. We see the Intercept set sail towards us. "Here they come," Will announces.

Norrington and his men swing across to the Dauntless. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges," He orders his men.

Jack, Will and me swing onto the Interceptor. I land gracefully, Jack hits the deck with a thud, and Will barely manages to keep his ground. Will picks up an axe; I grab it from him and start breaking the lines that hold the ropes.

Norrington notices us on the Interceptor, "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!"

We sail a little way out, then Jack turns back and shouts, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." I salute them in a mocking way. Will looks at me scornfully.

* * *

Jack refused to let me steer. "Why not?" I whine. He pretends not to here me. 

I stomp off in a strop and sit down next to Will, who is sharpening his sword.

He looks up. "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself," Will tells us. "After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack says non-committal.

Will stands up. "My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter," Will says. "I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father. And possibly you knew him too." Will turns to me at the last part. I nod shyly.

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill," Jack admits. "Bootstrap?" Will asks confusedly.

"Good man. Good pirate," Jack says. "Brilliant man," I butt in. "I swear you look just like him," Jack finishes. I nod in agreement.

Will looks horror struck. "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

I laugh. Jack turns to him, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Again I nod, that sound more like the William I knew.

"My father was not a pirate," Will shouts angrily as he draws out his sword. "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again," Jack says, without turning around. I look at them both. _When had this fight taken place? How come I wasn't there?_

"You didn't beat me," Will cried. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

"Doesn't give him much incentive for fighting fair, then does it?" I point out.

Jack moves one of the sails. The opposite end catches Will and swings him out over the sea. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?" Jack says. I cough. "With Kat's help obviously."

Jack swings him back on board and offers him his sword, which Will had dropped earlier. "So can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"Two pirates," I say while waving my hand. "Tortuga?" Will asks.

"Tortuga," repeats Jack. "What fun," I say sarcastically. Will looks amused at my statement, but Jack looks slightly angered.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nope. I own a copy of the film, a poster and lots of pictures, but unfortunately Pirates of the Caribbean is the property of Disney. No matter how much I wish for Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom.

**A Sparrow & A Barbossa**

Chapter Three

"Tortuga," announces Jack. We had arrived on the stupid spit of land some hours ago. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asks Will.

"It'll linger," Will tells him, uncertainly. "Can we go yet?" I whinge. I hate Tortuga.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack says, ignoring my outburst. I notice a red haired woman wearing a crimson dress coming towards us, obviously a whore. She walks up to Jack. "Scarlett!" Jack shouts gleefully. She slaps him. "Not sure I deserved that." Next a green dress wearing, blonde hair woman arrives in front of Jack. "Giselle!" Jack says.

Giselle indicates to Scarlett, "Who was she! And who's that?" At the last part she points at me. "What?" Jack asks confusedly. She slaps him. "I may have deserved that."

I smile mischievously. I curl my hand into a fist and punch Jack. My fist connects with his jaw and sends him sprawling onto the ground. This gathers some attention. After all it wasn't everyday that a woman attacks Jack Sparrow in the streets of Tortuga!

"Ye'r cheating on me, Jack. How could you?" I sob. I'm a very good actress when I want to be. Even Will was laughing along with the crowds.

Jack got up and swaggered over to me. He points an accusing finger at me, his nostrils flare and he looks really angry with me. "Ye… Ye…" Jack tries to say, I stand there smiling, innocently at him. He whips round. "Haven't ye good for nothin' idiots got nothin' better to do!" He yells at the gathered crowd.

He turns back to me. "I definitely didn't deserve that!"

I giggle. "But it sure as hell was funny!" I tell him. Will starts laughing to. Jack staggers off. We finally recover and run after him.

* * *

We had caught up with Jack, and had followed him towards a barn. Inside we found a sleeping man lying with the pigs. He had dark haired, and a white beard. He was quite tall. 

Jack, Will and me found three buckets and filled them with water. Jack orders us to move back. He grabs his bucket firmly and throws the water of the sleeping man.

He wakes up suddenly, and starts shouting, "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." I roll my eyes. Sailors and their bad luck.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," Jack tells the man.

The man looks confused before saying, "Aye, that'll about do it."

He gets up and I look at Will, he nods. We throw the water in our buckets over him. "Blast! I'm already awake!" He shouts.

"That was for the smell," Will says as he looks from me to Jack to the man.

* * *

We entermy favourite tavern, _Neptune's Lady_. He ordered himself and the man, whose name I learnt was Gibbs, a tankard of rum. I cough to point out he hasn't ordered me one. He gives me his own, and gets himself another. 

Gibbs found a table. Will and me weren't allowed to join in their conversation, so we stood a little way from the table. But we stood close enough to be able to hear them. "Keep a sharp eye," Jack told us. We look around and see many of the other customers fighting.

He sits down with Gibbs. "Now, what's the nature of this venture of your'n?" Gibbs asks.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_," Jack tells him. Gibbs almost chokes on his drink. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_," Gibbs rationalizes. "That's why I know what Barbossa is up to," Jack says. "All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs says calmly. I nod to myself.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack tells him. I had to laugh at that comment. Will looked at me amused. I realised he was doing what I was.

Gibbs carries on, "Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

Jack nods his head towards us. Gibbs raises his eyebrows in confusion. Jack keeps nodding his head in our direction. I know he meant Will, but Gibbs says, "The wench?" I'm about to turn around a hit Gibbs but Will catches my arm. He shakes his head.

Jack sighs in frustration. "The kid?" Gibbs, finally, asks quietly.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner," Jack tells Gibbs. "His _only_ child, savvy?"

Gibbs looks at Will. "Is he, now? 'Leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I," Gibbs announces. "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can…" Jack says, as he raises his tankard. Gibbs follows suit, they clink them as Gibbs says, "…Give nothing back."

They both drain their drinks. Jack places his back down of the table, with a loud clunk. "Kat, go get me another rum!" He shouts at me.

"Do I look like a bar wench, or ye wife?" I yell back. "Get off yer lazy arse and get it yerself. And don't forget me and Will." I add to his retreating back.

Will turns to me. "I don't drink," he says quietly. "Ye don't," I say shocked. "I think Jack may have been right 'bout ye. Ye are a whelp."

He looks angry at my words, so I hastily add, "I didn't mean it, it's just what Jack said." I look up at him with wide eyes and a pouty lip. "Stop that," He tells me. "Stop it. And I'll forgive you." I stop and start smiling instead.

We joined Gibbs at the table. Jack brought over three tankards of rum. He gave one to Will, one to Gibbs and drank heavily from the last one, before turning to me with a satisfied smile. Will silently hands me his. I smile gratefully at him. Before turning to smirk at Jack.

Gibbs got the next round. I managed to persuade Will to try some, he loved it. So he did have some pirate blood, after all what pirate could refuse rum.

I got up to get my round, which included a tankard for Will. I had only walked a few feet from the table when I felt someone slap my arse. I spun round quickly. I spotted a man with a wide grin on his face staring at my hips.

Hi eyes travelled slowly up my body until he reached my face. I smiled at him, as I threw a punch aimed for his nose. He stumbled backwards off his stool. He fell into his friend and a woman, who I believe to be a whore. His friend pushed him off himself. The man I had hit stood up, he had blood gushing down his face from his nose and his hands were balled up as fists. He lunged at me. I hadn't managed to find my ground and he pulled me over. He managed to hit me on the face and the stomach, before I kneed him in the groin. He yelped in pain. The knee had served as a distraction, and I quickly pushed the man off me. I jumped to my feet. I repeatedly kicked the man in his stomach, chest and back.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind. I craned my neck to see the companions of the man I had recently being beating the shit out of. One had grabbed me and the other two had picked up various objects to use as weapons. I twisted my neck and bit down hard onto the man's arm. He howled and released me. I searched the nearby tables for a weapon. I would have normal used my sword, dagger or pistol but I had left me on the table with Jack, Will and Gibbs. I saw a bottle on the table closest to me. I grabbed it by the neck and smashed the end on the edge of the table. I held up the bottle threateningly. The other men swung their own weapons at me. I dodged the plank but in doing so the dagger the other man was using scraped along my right arm. I dropped the bottle instantly. The men took my momentary distraction to attack me.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for their blows. They never came. I opened my eyes to see Will punching one the men in the stomach. And Jack threatening the other with his pistol. Gibbs came over to me. He took me by my left arm and manoeuvred me through the crowds to the stairs that led to the rooms up stairs.

I managed to make it up stairs and into room 6 without any further trouble. I sat down on the edge of the bed. Gibbs went searching for a something that could be used for a bandage.

Jack burst in to the room several minutes later. Will followed, carrying a bowl of water, a cloth and a bottle of some alcoholic substance. He placed them down by feet and kneeled on the floor next to them. He took my right arm and drew up the sleeve of my shirt. I looked at the cut. It went from just above my wrist to the middle of my upper arm.

I reached for the bottle of whisky, but Will hindered me. "It's for your arm," He told me gently. He picked up the clean cloth and drenched it with the whisky. He brought it closer towards me. He grabbed my arm by the wrist and held it still. Will jabbed my arm with the cloth. I hissed in pain and closed my eyes to try to bloke out said pain. He finished cleaning it and looked for a bandage. Gibbs handed him a clean white sheet, that had once belonged to the bed. Will carefully wrapped it round my arm.

Will inspected my bruised knuckles and the other cuts I had obtained in the fight. He grabbed the bowl by his feet and placed it on my knee's. He reached for my hands but was interrupted by Jack. "Off ye go now, Will. Ye have a room next door."

Will looked at Jack before turning back to me. Will stepped close, well as close as he could while I balanced a bowl of water on my knees, and gave me an awkward hug. "He's angry with you. Be careful," He whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled gratefully at him as he left.

Jack waited for Will to close the door before he said or did anything. He turned to face me. He looked at me angrily. "Ye shouldn't have done that," Jack spoke slowly. My head fell forward in disgrace. Jack was angry with me for something that hadn't been my fault. I hadn't asked the man to touch me.

He took Will's position on the floor in front of me. He took my hands and placed them in the water. He took hold of chin and lifted it up so I was looking him in the eye. I closed my eyes, not wanting to face was coming.

"Open ye eyes, Kat," He ordered. I did so, reluctantly. "How do ye get yerself in these situations?" He asks me seriously. I smile at him, "I don't know, Jack. I don't know."

"How long ago was it? 'Bout 14 years?" Jack asks. "Fifteen," I mumble quietly. Jack didn't even have to mention what happened for me to remember it. It was a hard memory to forget. A memory I don't think I ever would. It was the first time I had killed another person, certainly not the last. But I was only nine when I committed the act.

Jack nods. "We can talk 'bout something else," He says, noticing my reaction to the choice of topic. I shake my head. "No, this is fine," I reply in a small voice.

Jack looks at me. "No it's not. Lets talk 'bout something else. Like when ye climbed up to the crows nest and got stuck," Jack suggests. I cringe, that memory was still embarrassing even after eleven years.

I pick up the whisky bottle that Will left. I take a swig and hold the bottle out to Jack. He takes it and takes a large swig. I remove my hands from the water and set the bowl on the floor. I search for the cloth to dry them. Jack held it out. As I reached for it Jack grabbed my hands and gentled started to pat them dry.

We finished of the bottle of whisky, and ordered several more bottles of rum to keep us happy. We talked about old times. Things that I witnessed on board the _Pearl_. Things I had done. Embarrassing memories; not only mine but Jack's also.

* * *

I won't be updating for the next week as I'm going on holiday! But i promise to post another chapter as soon as I'm back (well maybe not as soon asI get back as it will like four in the morning). Remember to review so I'll have lots of nice things to read whenI get back! Till then, cya! 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Nope. I own a copy of the film, a poster and lots of pictures, but unfortunately Pirates of the Caribbean is the property of Disney. No matter how much I wish for Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom.

**A Sparrow & A Barbossa**

Chapter Four

I don't remember falling asleep. But I must have, as I woke up with the sun trickling through a gap in the curtain and loud snores from above my head. I rolled over. And I found myself face to face with Jack. I had fallen asleep on his chest. Empty rum bottles were strewn across the floor. And I had a headache.

I climbed off Jack carefully, as not to wake him. But it proved useless. "Kat, what yer doin'?" Jack mumbled sleepily.

"Time to get up, yer lazy son of a bitch," I say, as I fling the curtains wide open allowing the room to be filled with the early morning Caribbean sun.

Jack moaned for a while before finally getting out of bed. I went next door to get Will. He yawned as he opened the door to me.

He looks me over before he asks, "How can you be awake? You and Jack were talking and laughing for hours after I left. It kept me awake."

I smile at him. I grab his arm and drag him downstairs, where Jack is waiting for us. I get to the bottom of the stairs before answering. "Well, someone's snoring woke me up this morning," I tell Will as I stare at Jack.

"I don't snore, luv," Jack declares. I snort. And we make our way out the doors and down to the dock.

* * *

Gibbs was waiting for us on the dock, with a line of sailors.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt," Gibbs tells us as we walk down the line. "And crazy to boot."

Will looks at them in disbelief. "So this is your able-bodied crew?"

We stop in front of an old man with a parrot on his shoulder. "You, sailor!" Jack says.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs says.

"Mr. Cotton … do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asks. There is a silence. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," Gibbs says. I look confused at this, but shrugged it off as Jack turned the parrot.

"Mr. Cotton 's... parrot," Jack says. "Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot squawks. "Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes'." Gibbs tells us. "O'course it does."

He turns to Will and me. "Satisfied?" Jack asks Will. "Well, you've proved they're mad," Will answers him.

"And what's the benefit for us?" A voice shouts from further up the line. It sounded feminine, and familiar.

Jack walks cautiously up to the sailor. He pulls the hat off and reveals a dark skinned woman with black hair. "Anamaria," Jack says. I smiled. The dark skinned Jamaican beauty in front of us was an old friend from my days on the _Muchacha Del Mar_. She slaps him.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will asks amused. "No, that one I deserved," Jack admits. Anamaria nods behind him.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria shouts. "Actually -" Jack starts. He is cut off by Anamaria slapping him, again.

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you," Jack tells her. She looks at him sceptically. "But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one," Jack promises her. She points a forefinger at Jack, "I will."

"A better one," I add. "A better one!" Jack repeats. Will sees what I'm doing. "That one," Will indicates the Interceptor.

"What one? That one!" Jack says. Will and I nod. He turns back to Anamaria, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" She shouts. The crew echo's it. Cotton's parrot squawks, "Anchors aweigh." Anamaria grabs her hat from Jack and pulls it firmly on her head. She flashes me a smile before heading over to the ship.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. But two is even worse," Gibbs says eyeing me.

Jack gazes into the distance. "It'd be far worse not to have 'em." He walks off. Gibbs and Will look in the direction Jack was just.

"Yer know there's nothin' there, right?" I reveal. They nod. I look at them doubtfully. I shake my head at them before running down the dock to the Interceptor.

* * *

We had been at sea for a few hours. I had taken refuge from everyone by sitting in the crow's nest. I had yet to see any other ships or any land. However on the horizon I could see black storm clouds.

"Jack!" I shout down. "Captain!" He replies. "Ye aren't stuck again are ye?" He asks slightly amused.

With that I swing my legs over the side of the crow's nest and swing down on the rope secured to the mast. I let go about six feet before the bottom and land skilfully on my feet. "That answer ye question?" I say while smirking at him.

He turns and stomps off. "Oh, Captain," I say mockingly. "Storm's comin'." He nods, without turning round, and continues back to the ships wheel. I walk off to find Will trying to knot some ropes.

He sees me and looks hopeful. "Can you help me?" He asks. I pretend to be thinking. "Please?" He practically begs. I laugh at how desperate he is, but nod my head and begin to teach him the correct technique for tying knots.

* * *

Within half an hour we had passed into the storm. Will was scampering around helping where he could. He found Gibbs and me trying to secure the riggings. He looks to Jack. As do I.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asks.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs replies. Both he and I struggle to reach Jack.

"We should drop canvas, sir," Gibbs says. "She can hold a bit longer," Jack tells him.

"This is madness Jack!" I shout, but my outburst falls on deaf ears.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asks.

"We're catching up," Jack replies.

* * *

We had passed out of the storm about an hour ago. We had then silently watched as Jack manoeuvred us through the water, avoiding the wreckages and jagged rocks. "Dead men tell no tales," cries Cotton's parrot, breaking the silence.

We stare down at the wrecks under the water. Next to me Gibbs speaks quietly, "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

I turn to Will who is watching Jack with the compass. I watch as Jack snaps the compass shut when he notices Cotton staring too much. "How is it Jack came by that compass?" Will asks Gibbs.

I feel neglected as he looks directly passed me at Gibbs. He should have asked me, I knew when he got. How he got it was still a mystery to me.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta," Gibbs says. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_."

Will looks from me to Gibbs. "What? He failed to mention that," Will comments.

Gibbs nods, "Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny," he Gibbs pauses and looks to me. I stare sadly at the deck, avoiding his eyes. "They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will says as he starts staggering around as Jack does.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Gibbs says. "Well he was always a bit crazy," I mumble.

"Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate," says Gibbs.

"Barbossa," Will exclaims. "Aye," I tell him. "Right bastard he is."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asks. This gathers my attention. I had heard many different versions of how Jack had escaped the island, each more ridiculous than the last. I had heard that he had captured a flock of seagulls and flown off the island. He may have also swum, with the aid of fish, to the main land. And the most realistic was that a passing ship had picked him up. I didn't know the real way he got off, but I sure as hell wanted to know.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft," Gibbs tells us. I start laughing, that was more ludicrous than the birds.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will questions. He like myself obviously didn't believe the story, but still found it amusing. "Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs confirms.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asks, understanding that the story didn't follow suit. Gibbs opens his mouth to answer, and realises he doesn't know.

Before Will or I can tell him the story is obviously phony, a shadow falls across us. "Human hair…from my back," Jack enlightens us. I look at him dubiously. I know for a fact that he has no hair on his back; after all I had seen him without a shirt on. But before I can say anything Jack shouts, "Let go of the anchor!"

He turns to Will. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"What! I want to go to! I have unfinished business to… Finish!" I yell at him, he shakes his head. I grab Jack by the arm and pull him to face me. "Jack that bastard is me father, and I have right to be there," I hiss. "No, Kat," he says finally. I'm about to argue with him again when he utters firmly, "If need be I can have ye locked in the brig." I look at him angrily; I ball my fists up ready to hit him. But it dawns on me hitting him isn't going to get me anywhere, except thrown in the brig. I turn and climb up the mast and settle down the crows' nest.

"Kat! Get yer scrawny arse down here!" Jack shouts. "No!" I bellow back. "And my arse isn't scrawny!"

"If you don't get down here right now I'll… I'll…" Jack ends, lost for words. "Yer'll what?" I dare him. "Drag me down kicking and screaming and then give me a good seeing to," I mock. He ignores me. He speaks to Gibbs, before following Will into the lifeboat. He glances up at me and when are eyes meet I look away. He looked hurt, angry. Was it something I said?

I sit back and think about the words the sailors on the Black Pearl used to say to me. Am I really besotted with Jack? Were they right? I had to know.

* * *

Hey, I'm back! My holiday was great, but no tan because I don't tan I burn. But I'm not burnt either, so that's good.

I promised to update as soon as I got back but my mom made me spend yesterday sorting out my suitcase and washing all my clothes (though, I felt better knowing my brother was at school!). So I'm posting two chapters at once!

Thanks to my reviewers! 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Apparently Disney doesn't sell the rights for films that are worth millions for £150 (all the money I have). So I have to make do with a copy of the film.

**A Sparrow & A Barbossa**

Chapter Five

After sulking for five minutes I jumped down to help the rest of the crew. I was more of a hindrance, as every few minutes I would look up to see if they were back.

Eventually I saw the boat. "There comin' back!" I yell. As the boat drew near I noticed there were only two people in the boat, Will and a young woman with blonde hair and fair skin. She was the woman we came all this way to rescue. She wasn't even pretty.

I gather round with the crew to hoist them onto the deck. The woman comes up first. "Not more pirates," she complains.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs cheerfully welcomes her. "Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth queries.

Will climbs aboard. "Will, where's Jack?" I ask. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth cries. "He fell behind," Will announces as he leads Elizabeth away.

I turn to Gibbs. There is a moment of silent understanding between us before he shouts out, "Keep to the code."

I turn back to look at he cave. Behind me I hear Anamaria ordering the crew about, "Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies."

"Jack," I whisper. Tears well up in my eyes. 'He can't be dead! I've only just found him again,' I walk to the cabin normally reserved for the Captain. Upon entering I throw myself onto the bed and weep into the pillow.

I feel a hand upon my shoulder. I draw my face away from the soft pillow and look up to see Anamaria.

"Never thought I'd see ye crying over a man," She comments with a smile. I sit up and try a weak one in return. She was right though. Back when we knew each other on board _Muchacha Del Mar_ I was a fiery spirit who would sooner kill a man than let him speak, (well I had just been abandoned and men weren't my favourite people).

"Jack was different," I say in a small voice. Anamaria laughs, "That's one way to describe him."

She falls silent when I don't react. "Bloody Hell Kat ye can't sit here moping," Anamaria says, "I forbid it!"

"I don't care," I reply. She grabs my hand and pulls me to the window.

"Look out there Kat," She gestures out the window. I look out. The sun. The sky. The shrinking Isla de Muerta. The sea. "Would Jack want yer to give up on your first love?"

I shake my head. She beams and drags me back on deck.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Nope. I own a copy of the film, a poster and lots of pictures, but unfortunately Pirates of the Caribbean is the property of Disney. No matter how much I wish for Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom.

**A Sparrow & A Barbossa**

Chapter Six

The _Black Pearl_ was getting closer. We had tried to put as much distance between us as possible, but they kept gaining on us. Gibbs was ordering the crew, "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got."

Will and Elizabeth run up to us. "What's happening?" Elizabeth asks. I roll my eyes and point to the advancing ship. Anamaria fills in the blanks, "The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us."

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Elizabeth cries, as though it means something. "You can tell them that after they've caught us," Anamaria tells her.

Elizabeth looks out to the sea. "We're shallow on the draft, right?" I nod. "Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" She asks.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough," Gibbs says. I turn to the crew and shout, "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose see that it's lost!" Gibbs adds.

As we empty the ship. I see that the gun ports have opened and the Jolly Roger has been hoisted up on the _Pearl_. I watch as Will stops a cannon from being thrown off.

"It was a good plan…up 'till now," Anamaria says sadly when she sees the oars. "Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will announces.

"With what?" I ask. "Anything. Everything! Anything we have left," Will tells us.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Gibbs orders the crew. "The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

Elizabeth surprises us by ordering us. "Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will agrees. "You're daft, lady! You both are!" Anamaria proclaims, I nod in agreement. Who knew Will was so reckless.

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs adds. He turns and hollers something to the crew while I mutter, "Because we really need another damn fool on the ship."

The anchor is lowered. "Let go!" Elizabeth says to Anamaria. Anamaria releases the wheel and the ship swings around. I grab onto the side of the ship trying to steady myself. I fail, however, and fall over. Like many others.

We come up side by side to the _Pearl_. "Keep us steady now. Now!" Will says.

I hear a cry of 'Fire!' from the _Pearl_ quickly followed by Elizabeth screaming, "Fire all!" Gunfire is exchanged between the two ships. But it is pointless.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass," Gibbs tells Elizabeth. "Your turn," she tells him.

"We need us a devil's dowry," I tell Gibbs and Anamaria. Anamaria smirks at me and grabs Elizabeth, "We'll give them her."

"She's not what they're after," Will announces. Elizabeth's hands head to her throat, but its bare. "The medallion," she gasps. Will rushes to find it.

A cannon ball aimed at us hits the mast knocking it down. I then watch as pirates from the _Pearl_ board the _Interceptor_.

I hear someone land behind Gibbs and me. I turn pistol at the ready and freeze. "Jack," I gasp. "Jack!" Gibbs says happily. Jack then hands Gibbs a canteen. "Bloody empty," Jacks informs Gibbs, before rushing off to help Elizabeth.

In my dazed state, I'm grabbed from behind. And swung across to the _Pearl_, where I am thrown in the direction of my other shipmates.

I watch as the _Interceptor_ is overpowered, and its crew captured. Finally, I watch as they ignite the gunpowder on the ship. The ship Will is still on.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley,' I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel threatens.

Elizabeth and I both escape the confining rope as the _Interceptor_ goes up in flames. "Will," Elizabeth gasps. She attacks Barbossa. I go up behind her, trying to pull her off.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour," says Barbossa as he pushes her towards the crew. He catches sight of me. "And she's brought a friend along." He goes to throw me. But I hit him. The crew of the _Pearl_ cry out it anger.

Barbossa backhands me. "Kat!" Jack shouts. And as soon as the words have left his mouth he realises his mistake. "Kat?" Barbossa looks at me. "Katrina?"

"Hello, father," I says venomously. Will leaps up on to the deck, interrupting our reunion. "Barbossa!"

Everyone stares at the man they thought to be dead. "She goes free!" He announces. I realise he means Elizabeth and not me or Anamaria.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asks. "She goes free!" He repeats.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa says indicating his crew. Jack mumbles to Will, from behind me, "Don't do anything stupid."

"You can't. I can," Will declares as he points the gun to the base of his skull. "Like that," Jack whispers. "Who are you?" Barbossa asks.

At this Jack rushes forward. "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch."

However, Will answers as well. "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti says. _'Then why didn't you see it before he told you'_ I wondered to myself.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will orders.

Barbossa, needing Will alive, tells him, "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free," Will says. "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asks, again.

Jack points to himself. "Katrina she's to go free as well. And the crew- the crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed," Barbossa acquiesces. It's then that I realise that Will didn't say when we were to go free. My father had obviously noticed it to; it would be the only reason he would have agreed.

The pirates push Elizabeth towards the plank. "Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel urges. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will yells, outraged.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Will is gagged, and Barbossa finishes, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!" The crew chorus. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go," Barbossa adds. Elizabeth takes the dress off and throws it at Barbossa, while adding, "It goes with your black heart."

Barbossa presses it to his face, "Ooh, it's still warm." Then a pirate shouts, "Off you go! Come on!" Elizabeth steps slowly and carefully. However, this annoys Bo'sun. "Too long!" And he stamps on the plank thus shaking Elizabeth off, who falls into the sea.

Barbossa turns to me next. He points to the plank. I look at him as though he's crazy, and stand with my hands on my hips defying his order. "Look, wench," I cringe at his words. I may hate him, but your own father should never speak to you like that. "Either you go on your own free will or we bind your hands and see how long ye last." Still I don't move. He nods to two of the crew who bind my hands. They then force me onto the plank.

"Before I go," I say. "I just want to say _father_ that I hope you rot in hell, you Bastard." And with that I dive off the plank into the water below.

Under water I reach for the dagger in my boot and use it cut my restraints free. After doing so I swim to the surface and gulp down air. I look to the Pearl and listen to Jack and Barbossa.

"Were be Jack 's pistol? Bring it forward," Barbossa commands. It's brought forward. "Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman…would give us three pistols," Jack adds.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady. Then you and Katrina can starve to death," Barbossa says, and throws Jack's pistol into the sea.

Jack dives after the pistol. I swim to shore to join Elizabeth. And soon Jack is dragging himself, with heavy heart, onto the beach.

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry this update is a little late but I've been enjoying my week by catching up with my reading. I had no time to read books I liked during my exams (I had to re-read 'Roll of Thunder, Hear my Cry' and 'An Inspector Calls' over and over), so I've read 'The Da Vinci Code', 'Checkmate', and re-read an old favourite 'The Hobbit'.

I'll probably update again on the weekend as it is my birthday tomorrow and I'm going out with my friends on Friday to see 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'! Well actually Johnny Depp!


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I'm still at school and my parents are nagging at me to get a job, if I owned the rights to PotC I wouldn't have to go to school or work at my hairdress as I'd be rich! So that's a no, for anyone not following. (I tend to ramble! My friends normally stop me but they're not here right now.)

A/N: I know, I'm a very bad person! I would have updated earlier but there were all these conflicting things. First, my room was being decorated and I didn't have internet access. Second,I lostALL my files when my computer died on me! I was nearly in tears that's how bad it was. Third, my mom made me get a job. Apparently because I've finished my GCSE's I now need to earn a wage, meaning I work most of saturday. Fourth, A-levels are evil. They give you too much work! Fifth, I am continually distracted by my boyfriend.

**A Sparrow & A Barbossa**

Chapter Seven

We stand on the beach. Looking back out to sea I notice the Pearl is already starting to disappear. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack says sadly.

"Me too," I pipe up. Jack and Elizabeth turn to me. "Well, not my ship obviously."

Jack continues to wade out of the ankle deep water while I throw myself on the warm sand. I lean up on my elbows and see Elizabeth starting to walk in a line. One foot directly in front of the other.

Jack drops down next to me. Silently he starts to pull apart his pistol, getting rid of any water. I pull the blue bandana off my head, and wring it out. Next I proceed to undo my braided hair.

"So just how are we to get off the island?" I ask. Jack spares a glance in my direction. "If yer feel like wading back out there and roping some more sea turtles, Liz's got lots of hair," I joke. Jack chuckles before going back to his gun.

Looking up I see Elizabeth is almost back. "It's really not all that big, is it?" Jack says as Elizabeth looks at her footprints.

Elizabeth rounds on Jack. "If you're going to shoot me please do so without delay," She says.

Jack leans forward on his knees, "Is there a problem between us Miss Swann?"

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship," Elizabeth bites out.

"Well we could use a ship," I point out.

Jack speaks up, "Kat's right. And the fact is I was not going to tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship. Because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with. Which now no one has thanks to…"

"…Bloody Will?" I guess. Standing up Jack declares, "Exactly."

"Oh," Elizabeth looks down at her feet, shamefaced. "He still risked his life to save ours!"

"Remind me to thank him!" I tell her as I run off after Jack.

Elizabeth follows shouting, "We have to do something to rescue him!"

Turning to face her Jack makes a shooing gesture with his hands. "Off you go then. Let us know how it turns out."

Jack has led us into a dense alcove of trees.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack questions. "The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

I watch as Jack knocks on several tree trunks. When all of a sudden one produces a hollow sound.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot," Elizabeth informed us both of things we had already heard.

Jack took three large steps as Elizabeth spoke, then began to jump up and down.

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

I smiled, "We want the truth Jack. No turtles or seagulls or other such shit."

Jack sighed dejectedly. "Last time I was here a grand total of three days, alright? Last time…" Jack brushed away some sand to reveal a secret cellar. Descending down he continued, "…The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Jack emerges from the old carrying three sandy bottles of rums. He offers one to me, which I receive happily.

Pulling the cork off with my teeth I continue to listen to Elizabeth's ranting.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum!"

Pushing a bottle into Elizabeth's hands Jack declares, "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv."

I drop onto the golden sand and spitting the cork next to me. Taking a gulp I listen to Elizabeth ask, "Is there any truth to the other stories?"

"Truth…" Jack lifts up his left sleeve to reveal his tattoo and brand, next he pulls up his right sleeve to show an angry looking red scar and finally he pulls his shirt open a little to expose two bullet wounds, "…No truth at all."

Elizabeth looks a little surprised at Jack's display.

"We can survive here a month, maybe more," Jack announces. "Keep a weather eye open for passing ships, and our chances are fair."

"What about Will?" Elizabeth asks in a small voice. "We have to do something."

Jack looks to me. Pulling the cork off his own bottle he says, "Your absolutely right. Here's luck to yer Will Turner." We raise our bottles and clink them together. "May God have mercy on his soul," I add.

Elizabeth stares at the bottle in her hands, unsure of what she should do. Finally she pulls the lid off. Sitting on Jack's other side she mumbles, "Drink up, me 'arties yo ho." Then she takes a sip off the liquid.

"What was that, Liz?" I ask intrigued.

"Miss Swann," She grounds out. Then she adds in a calmer voice, "A song I learnt as child. When I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"You're saying this hasn't been fun?" I ask sarcastically. She glares at me, I smirk.

"Sing it," Jack orders. Elizabeth declines. "Oh go on Elizabeth!" I tell her, forgetting the Miss Swann. "We've got the time," Jack adds.

"No," She resolves. There's a long pause while she contemplates something. "I'd have to have a lot more to drink."

Innocently Jack asks, "How much more?" I laugh quietly and take another swig of my drink.

"If Elizabeth doesn't want to sing, I will. How about one of the songs ye taught me as a child," I suggest to Jack.

Jack smirks, "None of the songs I taught yer will go down well with present company." I pout, but give in when Jack goes to snatch my bottle.

* * *

For several hours I watched as Jack tried to make Elizabeth sing him the song she mentioned. As dusk approached I took the initiative to find some wood for a fire. As the small flame burnt away merrily Elizabeth suggested adding some of the rum to make it stronger. Jack agreed, on the condition she teaches him her pirate song.

But this was how several hours later I was stuck listening to the warbling voices of Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me!"

I took a swig and watched as they danced around the fire, rum still in hand.

"I love this song!" Jack declared loudly, as he and Elizabeth swung each other around. "Really bad eggs!" Then suddenly he falls an arms length from me. I hold back a chuckle as he does.

Seeing me fighting this, he reaches over and pulls me to his side. I noticed straight off that he smelt more strongly of rum and seawater than normal.

Pulling Elizabeth down on to the sand, he tells us, "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and well sing it all the time! Won't we Katrina!"

"If ye valuable yer life Sparrow you'll refrain from callin' me Katrina," I grind out. I hated that name so much! Then I add softly, "Whoever said I'd be joining yer?"

Ignoring my little outburst and sour mood, Elizabeth loudly declared, "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main."

"Not just the Spanish Main, love, the entire ocean, the entire world," Jack told her. His arm around me loosened, allowing me to sidle away from him. "Wherever we want to go, well go, that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is… What the Black Pearl really is… is freedom."

"Jack," Elizabeth whimpers as she curls in to his side, "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

If my stomach was full of more than just rum I think I may have been sick. I watched and hoped Jack was going to fall for her shameless flirting. But obviously the fact that this was Jack Sparrow must have slipped my mind.

"Oh, yes," He replies wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. And the scenery has definitely improved," As he says the last line he looks down at Elizabeth's skinny figure.

Slightly alarmed, Elizabeth sits up. "Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk," She tells him.

"I know exactly what you mean, love," Jack says, curling his moustache.

Holding her bottle up Elizabeth declares, "To freedom!"

"To the Black Pearl." Jack taps his bottle against Elizabeth's. He drinks as much of the amber liquid as he can before passing out.

Elizabeth looks to me. Raising my bottle I say, "To Elizabeth. You have achieved something many of us have failed to do; out drink Captain Jack Sparrow." A smile forms on her lips.

I take a last sip from my bottle, before standing up and throwing it in the fire. Elizabeth watches with an excited gleam in her eye. Wrapping my arms around me I turn to face the sea.

Suddenly I feel a searing a pain on the back of my head, then blackness engulfed me.

* * *

"No! Not good!" I vaguely heard Jack shout. Taking a deep breath I could smell smoke on the air, more strongly than last night too. Opening my eyes I was greeted with the sight of half the island on fire.

Elizabeth could be seen throwing crates and bottles of rum on last nights fire, fuelling it.

"Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!"

I had run over to see what the commotion was, and hearing Jack say this made me laugh.

He shout me a disgruntled look.

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth tells him as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

It was then that Jack asks the all-important question, "Why is the rum gone?"

Looking between the two of us she says, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they wont see it?"

"What if they're looking in the wrong place?" I question, as Jack yet again asks, "But why is the rum gone?"

Dropping to the ground Elizabeth enlightens us with her view of what might happen. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow, Miss Katrina. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon"

In a few hurried and slightly clumsy movements Jack takes his pistol out and goes to aim at Elizabeth. I cough, warning him against it. Disgruntled her puts it away and together we stalk off, though I have trouble trying to keep up with Jack's large strides.

"'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you!'" Jack mocks Elizabeth. Turning back towards her he shouts, "Well it bloody is now!"

"Jack," I try to interrupt his rant. "Jack!"

"What!" He asks rounding on me.

Pointing out to sea, at the white sails, I say, "It was less than an hour."

Staring at the ship Jack mutters, "There'll be no living with her after this."


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Nope. I own a copy of the film, a poster and lots of pictures, but unfortunately Pirates of the Caribbean is the property of Disney. No matter how much I wish for Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom.

A Sparrow & A Barbossa 

Chapter Eight

Elizabeth was the last of the three of us to be brought aboard the Dauntless. The moment her feet touched the wooden timbers she was raging on.

"But we've got to save Will!" She cried.

"No. You're safe now," Governor Swann discloses. "We will return to Port Royal immediately not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Isn't that what you were doing anyway?" I point out. The sailors look at me disgusted that I could even suggest such a thing. "Well you were. Pirates kidnapped Elizabeth. Jack and I are pirates," I stop. They seem to understand what I'm getting at.

"Then we condemn Will to death!" Elizabeth shouts at her father. The Governor turns to his daughter, "The boy's fate is regrettable but then so is his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me," Elizabeth reasons, "To prevent anything from happening to me."

"This is all about her?" I mumble to Jack. He grins at me before saying loudly, "If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion." I snort.

He gives me a look that he hasn't given me since I was little. It was to tell me to shut up. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. Its very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

My eyebrows knot in confusion. Why was Jack willing to give Norrington his ship? Unless he planned to bargain with it. The bearings for his life or a bottle of rum, or something as equally as ridiculously.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this," Elizabeth pleads with the sailor, "For me, as a wedding gift."

Everything seems to pause for a second. Norrington looks down at Elizabeth in happiness and awe. Swann beams in pride. Jack doesn't appear to care. And I seem to be the only one who is worried that Will's going to be heart broken.

"Elizabeth? Are you accepting the Commodores proposal?" Governor Swann asks. "I am," Is her reply. She seems hesitant. Maybe she really does care about Will, enough to marry a man she doesn't love.

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack shouts gleefully. When he notices the look Norrington giving him he extends his hands and says, "I know. 'Clap him in irons', right?"

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isle de Muerta," Norrington instructs. "You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack replies.

"Gillette, take Miss Barbossa to the brig. And prepare her execution date," Norrington commands.

A tall, frumpy looking man steps forward. He grabs me by the upper arm. Elizabeth looks as though she is about to protest, again, but Jack gets there first.

"No bearings if Kat's in the brig," Jack tells him. "Mr Sparrow you are in no position to be making demands," Norrington replies.

"I hold the bearings. Without them yer not going anywhere," Jack reasons.

Norrington moves closer to Jack. "Then you'll both be going back to Port Royal to await your execution," He hisses.

"Jack, just do what he says. I'll be fine. I've been takin' care of myself for years," I try to reason with him.

"Commo… James," Elizabeth moves forward, she grips his arm. "Maybe we should indulge Mr Sparrow's wish."

Norrington looks at each of us in turn. "Very well. Mr Murtogg and Mr Mullroy take her with you as well," Norrington declares. Gillette's grip loosens, and Mullroy goes to grab my arm. I shrug away from his hand and move to stand by Jack.

We are forced up to the helm. "What do ye think Will might do?" I mumble to Jack. "Nothing. He'll wimp out," Jack replies. We both chuckle, only to receive odd looks from the two guards with us.

I cough awkwardly, then say, "Jack, what ye did for me…"

"No worries, luv," Jack tells me. I smile up at him. "Thanks," I whisper.

Jack had given the bearings to the Isla De Muerta and we were now navigating our way through the other ships that had not been as lucky as us. Jack and I stood staring at the black water, silently wondering what fate would befall us when this was over.

Elizabeth's soft footfalls echoed across the deck behind us. When she stopped by us I noticed she had been fitted into a Naval officers uniform. I was surprised Norrington was willing to let his bride-to-be wear trousers.

Both sides are silent. Finally Elizabeth states, "You two didn't tell him about the curse."

"Neither did you," I point out. "For the same reason, I believe."

"He wouldn't have risked it," Elizabeth admits.

"Could of gotten him drunk," Jack jokes. "Don't get me wrong, luv. I admire a person whose willing to do whatever is necessary."

"Is that why ye like yerself so much?" I question, innocently.

Elizabeth looks at both of us, with a sort of half smile. "You're a smart man, Jack. And you're a lucky woman, Katrina." She pauses. "But I don't entirely trust either of you."

Jack moves closer to Elizabeth. Feeling a presence close by I look over my shoulder to see the Commodore. "Peas in a pod, darling," Jack gestures at the two of them.

"And what of us, James?" I mock swoon. "Will we ever have what Jack and Liz do?"

Jack turns around, startled to see Norrington. Norrington looks at me, unimpressed by my antics. Snapping Jack's compass shut, Norrington throws it to it's who catches it and holds it tightly. "With me Sparrow," He orders.

Jack looks between the Commodore and his soon-to-be wife before grabbing my arm and pulling me away. As we past by the Commodore he grabs my arm. "I will take great pleasure in watching you hang," He sneers.

Brushing him off my arm I reply, "Yer just sour I wouldn't sleep with ye."

With that I stomp off, leaving two very confused individuals and a raging naval member.


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Nope. I own a copy of the film, a poster and lots of pictures, but unfortunately Pirates of the Caribbean is the property of Disney. No matter how much I wish for Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom.

A Sparrow & A Barbossa 

Chapter Nine

I sat on the side of the Dauntless, my feet hanging limply from the side. I remembered the numerous times I had done this as a child on the Pearl, only for a seagull to startle me on one sunny afternoon causing me to fall into the sea. Lucky the ship and been in the port of Tortuga at the time.

So as I stared out at the moonlit sky I could make out the sound of boots on the deck, making there way to me. When two soldiers wrapped a hand each around my upper arms I didn't struggle, I knew that I was going to be spending the rest of the journey in the brig.

Instead, I was locked in the captain's cabin, only to be joined moments later by a screaming Elizabeth. "This is Jack Sparrow's doing!"

I laughed, only to receive a glare from Elizabeth, who quickly began looking around the room.

I chose to settle myself in a chair, my feet on the desk in front. Picking up a book I found it to be the captain's log. I knew that many pirates did not know to read, but my mother had taught me the basics in reading and writing. And I had picked up enough French to get by.

Flipping to a random entry I found out how truly dreary the King's Navy was.

"What are you doing!" An outraged Elizabeth cried. Looking up I saw she was watching me.

"Reading," I reply snottily. After a little cough I began to mock the Commodore, "Today was indeed a wondrous day. Elizabeth is to be my wife." Looking up I saw her eyes were downcast, almost as though she felt guilty. I continued, "However, I have a distinct feeling that she is not in love with me. She loves that blacksmith, with his big brown and nice muscular body…"

Elizabeth began giggling. "I'd be worried," I told her as I threw the log on the desk, "If my fiancée was interested in men."

"If we are to escape, I'm going to need your help," The young woman told me.

Leaning back in my chair I snort. "Ye hit me with a bottle o' rum and ye expect my help," I say, "Yer ill in the head, Liz."

"Miss Swann," She grounds out. "And if you help, we can get out of here. We can save Will." Yawning, I inspect my nails. "And Jack may be able to get his ship back. Your home," She tempts.

Growling silently I get up. Either I loved Jack or that goddamn ship too much, because I began to order Elizabeth to find some sheets we could use to tie a makeshift rope with.

As we were finishing there was a knock on the door, signalling the arrival of the Governor. Throwing the rope out of the window we climbed down one at a time into the waiting boat.

On the journey to the Pearl Elizabeth rowed. I'm pretty sure I could have done a better job than her, but I still hadn't forgiven her for the whole hitting me on the head incident.

As the two of us climbed aboard the ship, Barbossa's monkey dropped from the riggings and startled Elizabeth. Dropping the mangy little creature of the side of the ship attracted the attention of the guards. Rolling my eyes I grabbed Elizabeth by the hand and dragged her to one of my favourite hiding spots as a child, under the stairs.

As the pirates ran past, Elizabeth and I ran to the brigs. All the shipmates were crammed into one cell, including the parrot. Pulling out my pistol I shot at the lock on the door.

Back out on deck, after we got rid of the two troublesome guards, Elizabeth tries to launch one of the rowboats…alone. "Please, I need your help! Come on!" She begged them.

"Any port in the storm," The parrot squawked. Gibbs nodded, "Cotton 's right, we've got the Pearl."

"It's a parrot," I mumble to myself. Then louder I say, "And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship," One of the crew called out.

Shouting I tell them, "Well Jack owes me one pistol, a pair of boots, a dress, hair ribbons, a necklace, six bottles of rum and one whiskey, two chickens and a feather pillow…" This was a list of things that Jack either promised me or 'commandeered' from me when I was younger. "But do yer see me moaning about it?"

Gibbs shook his head at me, "But there's the code to consider too."

"The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway," Elizabeth cried. "What about you? Are you going to abandon Jack?"

Looking between the only place I'd ever known as home and the rowing boat that would take me to the only man I had ever loved, I made a choice. One of the easiest of my life.

Looking at the crew I smiled. "You're rowing, Liz," Turning to face the blond I smirked.

As we got further away from the Pearl Elizabeth muttered, "Bloody pirates!" under her breath. "Tut, tut. Be nice, Liz," I tell her as I idly fingering the trigger of my pistol.

When we arrive at the caves we both run in. I spot Jack fighting with my father, and Will falling on to the floor. A pirate above him.

The pirate advances. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain," He growls.

"You like pain?" Elizabeth asks as she hits the pirate with a heavy staff. "Try wearing a corset!"

Will looks up to see Elizabeth. She helps Will up. Leaving me to struggle with another pirate who had seen our arrival, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just help Will."

Spotting Jack and Barbossa, both as immortals she questions, "Whose side is Jack on?"

Shrugging Will says, "At the moment?" Pushing away from the pirate I say, "His own."

Together the three of us string together the three pirates. Will sticks a grenade in the centre ones stomach. Then together we push them from the light.

The pirate rips at his stomach declaring, "No fair!"

The three of us run from the exploding pirates, towards the chest. Will in the lead, with me bringing up the rear.

Barbossa pulls out his pistol. I push Elizabeth out of harms way. Barbossa cocks it and takes aim.

The shot rings out around the cavern.

My hands fly to my chest. But there is no blood. Looking up I see Jack has got his gun out. He fired the shot while Barbossa's attention was on me.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," He assumes out loud.

"He didn't waste it!" Will announces. Our attention turns to him. He opens his hand and drops two bloody medallions into the chest.

Dropping his sword Barbossa's hands fly to his coat. Pulling it open we can see the blood spreading from the wound. "I feel…cold." His last words, before he topples to the ground, dead.

Jack starts sifting through his treasure. I take a seat on the chest, and watch as Elizabeth and Will encounter each other. They smile at each and lean in as though they're going to kiss. But Jack throwing something stops them.

"We should return to the Dauntless," Elizabeth announces to Will.

Will nods, remembering she's engaged. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe."

On the verge of tears Elizabeth turns away. I stand in front of Will.

"Yer're a bastard," I hiss, "And if ye hadn't of all most got killed, I'd hit yer."

Jack swaggers over, weighed down by lots of gold. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it."

"She might just feel the same," I tell him. Then in a quieter tone I add, "One of us should be happy." I stare after Jack. Will places a hand on my shoulder. "He might feel the same."

Brushing his hand away I go to see what gold had been collected on the island over the years.

"Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship!" Echoes Jack's voice.

I run to catch up with my three companions. As we walk towards a rowboat Jack throws an ornate gold chain with medallion (luckily not a pirate one) over my neck. I look down at it, then back up at Jack. I allow a small smile to grace my features.

Jack wraps an arm around my shoulder. I lean into his embrace, savouring the moment.

As Will rows out of the cave the can see the Black Pearl is long gone.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth says. "You too, Kat."

I shrug it off. I was just glad I wasn't as desperate to get it back as Jack was. "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

Jack looks at me. "Our last adventure, Kat. The gallows await us in Port Royal."

"To die would be an awfully big adventure," I whisper to Jack. I feel tears running down my cheeks. Jack pulls me onto his lap. He strokes my hair and places a kiss to the top of my head.

"At least we aren't alone," I mumble into his chest.


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Nope. I own a copy of the film, a poster and lots of pictures, but unfortunately Pirates of the Caribbean is the property of Disney. No matter how much I wish for Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom.

A Sparrow & A Barbossa 

Chapter Ten

I had always known that pirate hangings were popular events. Attended by almost everyone, but it appeared as though the whole of Port Royal was here to watch Jack and me die. Some people have no shame.

Jack and were bound and placed in front of our nooses. The Official spoke up.

"Katrina Barbossa, be it known that have been arrested for your wilful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling, arson, looting, pilfering, prostitution…"

"That was never proved," I cry to the Official. Unfazed he continues.

I turn as best I can to face Jack. "I think before we die I should tell yer somethin'." I pause, "I love yer Jack."

Jack smirks, arrogantly, from his spot. "I know."

"That's it?" I growl. But the executioner shushes us.

The Official has now moved on to Jack's list, which is a little longer than mine.

"…And for these crimes you have both been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your souls."

The executioner fits the nooses around our necks, none to gently. The soldiers start to beat on their drums.

I take one last look at the crowds. Only to be greeted by Will in a feather hat, pushing his way through, towards us.

The drummers reach the crescendo. The executioner reaches to pull the trap door from under our feet. As Jack goes plunging through a sword is thrown into the wood. A temporary foothold.

I look down. Surprised that my door didn't drop. Will must have done something.

Will races up to the scaffolding. Fighting with the executioner. Jack struggles to remain on his foothold and I struggle to remain unharmed. The Navy officers start to get closer.

It appears as though our hope is fading as Will looses his sword. But when he ducks to avoid the executioner's axe swing he causes our nooses to be cut. Jack plummets to the ground, whereas I have to jump over the railings. I drop down to see Jack cutting his restraints free. I struggle to find my dagger, to cut my own.

Pulling the noose from his neck Jack throws the opposite end to Will. Together they use it to trip up several officers. And even knock two out against a brick wall. Catching up with them I punch one guy before Jack pulls me around one pillar.

And despite all our best efforts to escape we are surrounded. Norrington steps forward, clearly displeased.

Pointing his sword at Will he says, "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt but not from you."

By this point Swann and Elizabeth have arrived. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them?" Governor Swann rants, "They are pirates!"

"And good people," Will declares. Jack points to himself proudly. I hit him over the head. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

Norrington moves his blade closer to Will's throat. I'm starting to feel sorry for the boy, first Barbossa tries to split his throat, now Norrington.

Angered Norrington growls, "You forget your place, Turner."

Defiantly Will says, "It's right here, between Jack, Katrina and you."

"Stop calling me that," I mutter under my breath, it goes unheard by everyone.

"As is mine," Elizabeth admits, stepping forward. I watch as she laces her fingers with Will's.

"Elizabeth!" He father gasps. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!" The soldiers comply, albeit hesitantly.

Norrington focuses his attention on Elizabeth. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

"It is."

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," Jack suddenly announces. He turns to the Governor, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." Next he goes to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth, I liked your song. Will. Nice hat. Kat," He pulls me flush against his body and claims my lips in a kiss. Pulling back he smirks. "Ye've gotten better."

Grabbing my wrist he pulls me on to the battlements with him. "Men!"

"And Liz!" I add.

"This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you…" Jack's voice is lost to the wind as he pulls us both over, into the sea.

I come up, sputtering and choking, to hear the cry of "Sail ho!"

Looking to the horizon, a new white sailed Pearl sails into view. Jack smiles at me. "Race ya?" I challenge. He agrees. Pushing him under the surface I swim for the ship.

I've gotten quiet close to the ship and Jack's nowhere in sight. Then suddenly from under the surface he appears. "That wasn't nice, Kat," He growls.

A rope is thrown over the side of the Pearl. Jack secures a firm grip on it, then wraps an arm around my waist. I reach a hand up to cup his face. He leans down again and our lips meet in another kiss, this one more fierce, more passionate.

As we hit the deck, he doesn't relent. It's not until Gibbs coughs from somewhere above us do we, reluctantly, pull away.

Looking up at his old friend he says, "I thought you were supposed to keep to the code?"

Gibbs offers his hand to Jack, "We figured they were more actual guidelines."

Jack in turn helps me up. I smile; Elizabeth made some impact on them. Taking his hat from Cotton he thanks him and moves further along, towards the wheel.

Anamaria speaks up, "Captain Sparrow," She places his coat around his shoulders, "The Black Pearl is yours."

"Katrina," I look up at the sound of my name. Gibbs is holding out a sword. I smile gratefully as I accept it off him. "I seem to have lost mine," I say, thankful for a weapon.

I watch from the crowds as Jack walks over to the wheel and looks at his ship fondly. When he notices the crew watching he starts shouting orders, "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces!"

The crewmembers start running about, not wanting to displease their Captain. He gazes at me when he notices I haven't moved. "Yes, Miss Barbossa?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Nobody but Norrington's ever called me that," I tell him. "But is there anything I can do, Captain?"

I saunter forward. When I'm close enough Jack pulls me in front of him. I lean back against his chest. He wraps his hands around the wheel. I place my much smaller ones over his.

I sigh in content as I look out over my home. I smile as I feel Jack's chest rise and fall behind me. Everything I had wanted since I was younger, I now had. My life was complete.

"Now...bring me that horizon," He mutters to himself, more than me. He pulls his compass out and begins to hum a familiar tune.

He sings, "And really bad eggs. Drink up, me 'arties yo ho."

* * *

There it is the end! I mightwrite another, but I'm going to focus on my other stories more and my school work, cause I've got exams soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Ercassiel xx


End file.
